Kira's wedding
by TheUltimateFireRose
Summary: So, Light and Misa are getting married. But how does everyone feel about it?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, Light and Misa are getti**_ _ **ng married. But how does everyone feel about it? In this fic, both Light and Misa are fully aware that Light is Kira, and Misa is the second Kira, but both of them have been cleared of suspicion by the taskforce members.**_

 _ **I don't own Death Note, as much as I wish I did.**_

 _ **In this chapter, you learn what Light's parents, and Misa think about the wedding. Light's attitude towards his marriage will be revealed later.**_

* * *

 _ **Soichiro**_

I feel proud of my son.

Sure, I always had been. Light had always been in a winner. He used to top every class throughout school as well as university. His intelligence is comparable to that of L himself. However, knowing that I would soon get to see my son in a bridegroom's attire brought out a special pride in me. My son….will soon take Miss Amane's hand and become a man in full.

Sachiko and Sayu are gushing over Miss Amane. They adore her. She is indeed very comely, and I am impressed by her unwavering devotion to Light. She is not the girl I would have picked for my son , she had unusual values,, for she claimed to admire Kira. However, I could not blame, her, the things she said were probably just a reaction to the way she had been treated when she was detained. I feel rather annoyed when I think about the whole Kira situation. Misa was a young, innocent girl with a bright future in the modelling industry. What right did L have to spoil her life the way he did? The same with my son. I am ashamed to admit that, for a few odd moments, I did wonder if L was right, after all. The evidence did point to Light being Kira, for a long time. I shuddered at the thought.

But now, my boy has been cleared of suspicion, and he is getting his life back. He is going to marry the love of his life. I felt so happy for him.

I was also surprised to find out that Light intended to marry Miss Amane, for Miss Amane was of barely average intelligence. I don't usually go around judging people by their intelligence, however, being in this police force has made me unusually perceptive about certain things. Most of Light's friends throughout school were well-performing students, so I had always assumed that he preferred to be around people with a superior intellect, like himself. However, in the long run, it hardly mattered. What mattered was their love and devotion to each other. Even Sachiko was no Einstein, however the success of our marriage is unquestionable.

* * *

 _ **Sachiko**_

'Misa will look so beautiful as a bride.' Sayu said. Light is so lucky.'

Sachiko nodded. 'He is.'

'Mom, let's go and talk to the organizers. There is so much to do, so many preparations…..I am so excited!'

'You go ahead. I'll join you in a couple of minutes. '

Sachiko sighed. While she shared her daughter's enthusiasm, she couldn't shake off the image she had from last night. They were having dinner, and Light and Misa were acting all mushy over each other. It was something she had got used to. While it was clear from the look in Misa's eyes that she adored her fiancé, the same could not be said of Light. Her son appeared to be quite a charmer, he flirted expertly with the model however something about his actions did not appear genuine.

She was in quite a dilemma, for she liked Misa, and she respected the fact that her son was an adult, and the choice was his to make. However, she decided that as a mother, it was her duty to voice her concern. So, after dinner, she broached her son.

'Light, dear, can I talk to you about something? ''

Light looked at her in puzzlement. 'Sure, mom.'

'If you're not sure about wanting to marry Misa, the wedding can be cancelled, okay.'

Light looked even more baffled. 'Why do you think I'm not sure about it?

'Well, you….I see it in your eyes. You do not seem to be as much into it as she is.'

'Mom, that's not true.' Light exclaimed. 'It's just that there is a lot on my mind, these days.'

'The Kira case?'

'Yes.' Light said, and then he caught the sight of Misa. He stared at her for a moment and then went to join her.

The moment was enough. Sachiko had seen the hunger in her son's eyes. Not sexual hunger. Something else. Something she could not discern.

She tried to be positive about the situation, but she couldn't shake the horrible thoughts inside her. Light was a suspect in the Kira case. Misa was suspected of being the second Kira.

'Enough, Sachiko.' She told herself. 'You are supposed to look at wedding attire, and talk about the decorations and the lunch and all that. The Kira case is none of your business. You're supposed to gush about how your baby is now all grown up, and how happy you are for him.' She smiled. She _was_ happy for Light, and proud of him. It seemed like it was days, and not years ago he was taking his first steps. And now, he was going to be married!'

* * *

 _ **Misa**_

Three days. Three days are all that are left for the day I had been dreaming of since I was five. In three days, I am going to be Light's! Well, I am already his, but in three days , it will be official!

Light is the man of my dreams. He is so hot...OH MY God! The brown hair sweeping over his forehead, his beautiful dark eyes and perfect features…he was perfect. And he was Kira! The hero who avenged my parents! Ha! Take that, Takada!

Take that, every other girl who ever had the audacity to look at MY Light.

I know I will look beautiful as a bride. And Light will make the most handsome bridegroom ever.

I can't wait for it! I wish I had a time machine so that I could visit the future!

I thought of the wedding night that would follow, and I blushed.

I had tried to get Light to make out with me many a time, but each time, he would push me away. The farthest we had been together was kissing. Though I really wanted to make love to him, it gladdened me. Light was a gentleman! He valued me and so he did not want to sleep with me till I was his by law! So different from all the other guys I had dated, who were only too eager to get into my pants!

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think?**_

 _ **Don't ask me why I wrote Sachiko in the third person when I had written Soichiro and Misa in the first person. I just felt like it.**_

 _ **In my version, Soichiro is a responsible police officer, and he cares for his son a lot, but he doesn't really know him. He has an extremely idealistic view about him. I think that is true in the canon as well. I felt so particularly during the scene in which Soichiro sees Light going through a porn magazine (Which Light used in order to give his father, and L the impression that that was the reason he was so secretive.**_

 _ **I have portrayed Sachiko with greater detail than in the anime. In my version, Sachiko is actually quite sharp and perceptive, but she chooses to disguise herself in a cloak of bubbly frivolousness, because of which she is underestimated.**_

 _ **Up next: Sayu's, Takada's and L's thoughts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here are Sayu's Takada's and L's thoughts.**_

 _ **L's thoughts include slight hints of LightxL, so if you dislike that, avoid reading it.**_

 _ **Sayu**_

I sighed

When Light had announced that he was done with the damned Kira case, I thought he'd now have more time to spend with the family. That was before Light announced his engagement.

It came as a big shock to us. Light is only twenty-three after all, and he had never shown any interest in having a family before. However, mom and dad are confident that Light would make the right decisions in his life.

I like Misa. She's really pretty. I had seen some of her photos from her latest photo-shoot, and they were amazing. I used to dream of being a model when I was younger, but I eventually realized I was not cut for it. However, I did wish I could have got more time to spend with Light.

Mom and I are going shopping today evening to get me a dress to wear at the wedding. I am so excited! I had been helping in arranging the wedding, and I want it to be perfect. All my friends will be there, of course. I had recently attended my friend Yuki's brother's wedding, and it was amazing. I want Light's to be better than that.

Unfortunately, all the task force members would be there as well. I had nothing against them, but I did not want to be reminded of the horrible Kira case on Light's special day. They seem to be a weird bunch. Matsuda seems to be okay, but the one called Ryuzaki creeps me out. He seems to be such a weirdo, though I have heard he's the smartest one of the all.

 _ **Takada**_

If I had the Death Note in my hands, I would write Light Yagami's name in it right now.

How could he have done this to me? How could he?

He had to me a dozen times that he did not really care for Miss Amane. 'She's a dumb bitch.' Light had said. 'Don't worry about her, Kiyomi. I am just humouring her.'

Light was a typical chauvinist who preferred to be with someone dumb, who would heed to his beck and call. He wanted a slave, not an equal. Sure, I have no illusions of being half as intelligent as Light, but at least, I wasn't dumb like Misa. I have attended To-Oh university, one of Japan's best colleges, and I passed out with flying colours.

It was so disappointing to know what kind of a person Light was after idolizing him for years. I had always been popular among the boys, and had dated many guys before Light, but I never felt anything for the others the way I felt for Light. The others were so juvenile, they were either halfwits, or if they had any brains at all, they lacked minimum social skills. Light had brains that would give the top scientists and detectives in Japan a run for money (No wonder he was chosen to help with the Kira case), and he was a wonderful conversationalist as well.

He was also….stunning.

I sighed as I thought of his dark hair, his beautiful eyes, and his fit body. His long, elegant fingers. The way a strand of hair kept falling across his eye. I remembered the time her had kissed me for the first time….he was such a good kisser. I thought of some of the things I had fantasized about him, and I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks. Now Misa Amane will get all that.

I don't feel the kind of anger I'm feeling towards Light, towards Misa. She was young and innocent, and captivated by Light's charms. I hoped he wouldn't do to her what he had done to me.

 _ **L**_

Light and Misa were getting married.

I frowned. Why would Light Yagami want to marry Misa Amane? Relationships and marriage are usually a transaction between two individuals, so what does Misa have that she could offer Light?

Misa is physically appealing. However, a man with Light's intelligence surely realized that the urges of the flesh were temporary, and not worth making a permanent decision based upon it! She was a well-known model. However, it is really uncharacteristic of Light to desire fame so badly that he would gain it by marriage. And, there was no way Misa could maintain any kind of intelligent conversation.

The only possibility as that Light is Kira after all. And Misa Amane is the second Kira. Light is planning to use marriage as a way to strengthen his bond with the second Kira.

Light is Kira.

I felt a leap in my heart. I had been correct, after all. Once it is proven, Light will be taken, and executed.

Executed.

It would be justice, yes. But I can't say I wouldn't miss Light.

Growing up at Wammy's, I never made any friends. Light was the first person I could call a friend. We understood each other. We were equals in the true sense of the world.

Misa is really attractive, and there were moments when I would feel jealous of Light. I never had a chance to think about my sexual desire….or even consider the possibility that I had sexual desires. However, I was way more jealous of Misa.

I had once been asked if I was gay. I couldn't really understand it? How can a person want another person only of a specific gender? What if one found someone from the gender they don't prefer who have a deep connection with them?

The idea of making out with Light did not make my body react the way the idea of making out with Misa did. However, if anyone asks me to tell them, honestly whom I wanted the most, my answer would be Light.

However, I know it is not possible, as I am working on the Kira case. The probability of Light being Kira has risen to eighty five per cent. Now, I needed a way to find proof.

 _ **What do you think of this?**_

 _ **Next chapter will be completely from Light's perspective.**_

 _ **Do review, follow and fav if you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**There are a couple of things I'd like to clarify about this story.**_

 _ **This is an AU, in which L doesn't die. Light had given Mikami the second Death Note for a time, but he doesn't make the eye deal with Ryuk. Later, Mikami is killed by L and the taskforce members, and Light gives the note to Misa, who makes the eye deal, for the second time, after Light persuades her. Light is planning to kill Takada as well.**_

 _ **Also, in the previous chapter, Takada says 'If I had the death note with me, I would have written Light Yagami's name in it.' It should be 'if I were Kira, I would have killed Light Yagami.' I'm sorry about the mistake.**_

 _ **Warning: Swearing.**_

 _ **This is Light Yagami's perspective.**_

Light Yagami was not looking forward to his wedding.

He wasn't dreading it, either. He was indifferent to it. All he wanted was to strengthen his bond with Misa so that it would be easier to use her shinigami eyes to continue with his work as Kira. However, he did wish people would stop making a fuss about it. He was pretty sure he's strangled Sayu if she gushed one more time about how beautiful Misa's wedding dress looked.

Why would anyone care about a stupid goddamn _wedding dress?_ Like, ten years from now, who the fuck would care about a wedding dress? He thought it was rather demeaning that fucking _Kira_ had to talk about such things.

For the world, they were lovers, but for Light, Misa was little more than a slave. Light knew it would be awfully demeaning to womankind that Kira, a god would treat his wife as a slave, but it was the only way. He had no qualms, Misa was too dumb to realize that he was just using her, and he would be treating her better than any other guy would.

He thought about where he would start. He would have to get rid of Takada quickly as she knew too much. It would be real easy to eliminate L, as well, but he was not sure he wanted to. He enjoyed the challenge of trying to evade him. Of course, if there was a real risk, it would be easy to eliminate him, with Misa by his side.

The real problem, of course was Rem, and her protectiveness of Misa. Light had thought over his decision a hundred times before he gave Misa the Death Note. Because of Rem, he lacked complete control over Misa, he could not use the Death Note to threaten her, if she ever came to know what was going on. However, if he needed to eliminate her, there were other ways he could do it. He could make it look like an accident.

He sighed. If only they got over with the wedding quickly. He and Misa had been living together for a while, so he wouldn't have much to adjust to. Of course, Misa would have certain expectations…..certain physical needs….. It struck him as funny how little he cared about it himself, when most young men would jump at the chance to make out with someone as attractive as Misa. He was a god, after all, and gods did not desire. In the past, yes, Light Yagami had enjoyed making out with women, but what was a stirring in the groins when compared to the possibility of eliminating injustice from the world?

It was nothing.

Light had been startled when his mother asked him whether he was having second thoughts about the wedding. How clumsy he must have had been if he had let his mother, a fucking housewife be suspicious of him. He must practice on masking his true feelings.

The wedding would be done in a few days' time. By marrying Misa, he would actually be elevating her status, into that of a goddess, which was more than what she deserved.

He would have to refine his methods, though. He would have to minimize the loss of innocent lives. Kira's aim, of course, was to make the world a better place for the innocent. However, how would that be possible if everyone did not bow down to his authority?

He'd have to eliminate the dissenters.

He would have to eliminate L. Sure, it had been fun mentally sparring with him. However, it could not go on forever.

He frowned. Was he growing attached to L? Because he had said he considered him a friend? That could not me. _You are Kira, Light. You are a god. Gods do not have feelings._

It was clear. Soon after the wedding, he would have to get Misa to eliminate L.

 _ **There it is. What do you think?**_

 _ **This is all I had planned for the story. Is there anything else you'd like for me to add?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the last chapter in this fic, written from Rem's POV. I had thought about including one from the taskforce members' POV as well, but it didn't work put.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank my reviewers Guest, Childish'paw, sanbi221, cheeseandhamburger and guest.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

It breaks my heart when I see Misa these days, her face glowing with excitement for her upcoming wedding. I could totally see through Light. He was a devious bastard who planned to use my Misa for his own selfish ends. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it meant hurting her terribly.

I had considered writing his name in the Death Note many a time. However, I knew Light's death would hurt Misa way more than anything Light would do to her.

'Misa, there's something I want to ask you.'

'What is it, Rem?'

'Misa, what would you do if something happened to your fiancé?'

'What would happen to Light?' Misa shouted, indignantly.

'Well, he's Kira. There are lots of people who oppose him. What if he gets killed?'

'Rem, how could you be so horrible as to think of something like that.'

'Misa, I'm not saying that would happen. I'm asking you, what you would do if` that happened.'

'I would end my life.' Misa said, without any hesitation.

I sighed. I knew there was nothing I could do to change her mind.

Misa's love for Light is almost as irrational as my love for her. However, I knew why I loved Misa so much. I had inherited Gelus's love for her. However, I couldn't fathom why Misa cared so much about Light.

Humans are so difficult to figure out.

However, I was confident Misa had one thing Light could never hope to have. Misa had the support and love of me, a shinigami. It was apparent Ryuk did not care about Light at all. Like most shinigamis, he neither supported, nor opposed him. However, I was willing to break all laws of the shinigami realm for Misa.

I wondered if Misa would still kill herself if later on something happens that would leave me with no choice but to kill Light. If something like that happened, what was I to do? What if Light gets abusive towards Misa? What if he coerces her into acts she is unwilling to perform? In such a situation, should I eliminate the boy and risk Misa committing suicide, or should I allow him to make her miserable? Which would be more humane?

I frowned. We shinigami were not made to be humane.

 _ **So, this is it. What did you think about it?**_

 _ **If you liked it, perhaps one day I'll write a sequel featuring their married life.**_

 _ **Do give it a review. Xxx.**_


End file.
